Harry and Ginny's future
by JulzAndKate
Summary: Helloooo,people! Kate here! This a one-shot of Harry and Ginny's future together! yay! R&R, please! And please be nice! This is my first time writing a fic all by myself!


**A/N: HEY! Kate here! I am writing my first solo-fic! *tear!* I hope you like it! If you don't, sorry! But could you please be nice? All nice reviewers may pet the magical kitty of wonder! **

**P.S. This is slightly relevant, but I just wanted to clear up the fact that Fred doesn't die in this fic, so it's slightly AU.**

**(We save the big fics to write together, if you didn't notice yet…)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this! J.K. Rowling refuses to give 'em to me! So, yup! I don't own!!! I DO, however, own a cookie! :D**

_(Pretty much a neutral P.O.V.!) _

_**WEDDING DAY!**_

Harry may not have always known this, but he has loved Ginny for a long time. (Deep down, because it would be mildly creepy if he loved her as soon as he saw her and was like "I love you! Let me be your boyfriend!") As soon as the war was over, he knew he wanted to marry her. But he also knew to finish school first. So today, three years after the war against Voldemort was over, and they have won, Harry was finally marrying the girl of his dreams.

He stood there at the end of the aisle, and the music began to play. First Luna came down with Fred. Then George and his girlfriend. Then another of Ginny's friends who happened to be dating Malfoy, but Harry wouldn't let him be a groomsman came down with Neville. Finally, Hermione, the Maid of Honor came down with Ron, his Best Man. Harry stood nervously as he heard the music start.

Ginny walked down the aisle with Mr. Weasley. She was stunning! She wore a strapless pearl dress. Her red hair hung in loose waves and cascaded down her shoulders. Ginny smiled at Harry as she came nearer, and he wondered vaguely how he could ever think _Fleur_ was beautiful with Ginny in the room. As Molly was sniffling into her handkerchief, Mr. Weasley gave his only daughter away to be married to the love of her life; Harry Potter.

As the two said their vows as old as time, Harry finally felt fully at peace. A happy as he' ever been. As the priest said "You may kiss the bride," Harry realized he got to keep Ginny forever, and in a smile full of fierce happiness, Ginny reached up to kiss her new husband.

**********

_**3 MONTHS LATER!**_

"Harry!" Ginny's voice called from two floors above said person. She began running down the stairs. "Harry!" the red head called again. "Ginny!" Harry answered, hugging his wife. "Honey, what is it?" he asked, noting her tears. "Harry, I'm pregnant!"

"Really? Ginny! That's amazing!" Harry laughed, picking her up and twirling her around. "I know!" she answered. "So," he said, setting her down. "Boy or girl?" Ginny laughed and kissed him. "Boy," she answered.

**********

_**DELIVERY ROOM!**_

"HARRY POTTER! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Ginny shrieked at her frightened looking husband from her bed. "I know, honey. It'll be okay!" Harry answered. "Dear, it's time to push!" the MediWitch said. As Ginny screamed, a new sound filled the room. The sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations, you have just given birth to a little baby boy!" "Let me…let me see him," Ginny choked out. As she stared lovingly down at her new baby boy, Harry moved to her side and examined his new son. "Hello, James," Harry whispered, holding his son's little hand.

**************

_**4 years (and several months) LATER!!!**_

"Uh-oh……"Harry heard his wife say from the bathroom. "Ginny? What is it?" Harry asked with James on his back. James yelled happily and pulled on his father's hair. "Ouch! James! Not again!" "What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked tearfully. Harry was concerned; Ginny was never tearful! "Oh, it's nothing. He just turned my hair blue again."

Ginny laughed, but then came out of the bathroom. "Harry," she cried, flinging herself into his arms. "What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately, petting her flaming red hair. "Harry, I'm having another baby! Another boy!" "YES!" Harry cried victoriously, hugging his wife. James squealed happily and petted his mother's hair, too, turning it bright pink.

********************

_**ALBUS' FIRST BIRTHDAY!**_

"James! Stop tormenting your brother!" was what Harry woke up to on his second-born son's first birthday. He groaned and got up. He walked into the nursery to see Albus sitting up giggling while Ginny fixed his currently orange hair. That seemed to be his specialty; changing hair colors.

Harry remembered for a moment Albus's birth. He was born pre-maturely by 3 months, but he was healthy. Harry remembered looking down at his new little son, and naming him after two of the best Headmasters of Hogwarts. And looking at him one year later, he knew deep down that his son would grow up to do great things. He knew he was right to name him Albus Severus Potter.

**********

_**LILY'S BIRTH!**_

Harry couldn't believe it. Lying in his arms weighing 6 pounds, 4 ounces was his daughter. Lily. She opened her eyes, but didn't cry as he gently rocked her. She had red hair, just like her mother's, but she had almond shaped, bright green eyes. That was why they named her Lily. As Harry looked down at his beautiful baby girl, he cried. For the first time in years, Harry cried. He never cried at James or Albus' birth, but at Lily's he finally let it out. He knew everything was perfect in his life from that moment on.

************

_**LILY'S WEDDING DAY! GASP!**_

Ginny smiled at him encouragingly from her seat in the front as Harry prepared to walk his only daughter - his _baby_ down the aisle. It took all his will power not to take her and bolt, but he knew Lily knew what she was doing. So he walked her down the aisle, and gave away his last child to Frank Longbottom (the second!), and watched as his little girl went from being a Potter to a whole new world.

**********

_**OH NO!!! HARRY! SICKNESS! OLD!! SAD!!!**_

Harry Potter lay there in his bed at Saint Mungos. He was 83 years old now, and has gotten sick. "Ginny," he wheezed. His wife was at his side in an instant. "Ginny, call….the kids…please," Harry coughed. Within minutes, all his children and family were there. "I…I don't think I have much time. So…please, please just remember…I love you all," Harry closed his eyes as Ginny held his hand and cried. His second to last thought was of his family. All the Weasleys (including Hermione), Ginny, Albus, James, and so on. His last thought was of Lily. His daughter and baby. His little girl, who had inherited his mother's eyes. And in that instant, Harry Potter died.

**A/N: K! So I'm done! What'd ya think?? Please be nice!**

**Luv,**

**Kate**

**P.S. coming soon: a Julz and Kate co-written story!**


End file.
